My Wonderful Wife
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: "Kau memang tidak seperti Subaru yang feminim, tapi kau adalah Misaki. Istiku yang kucintai."/Read and Review please?/my first fic in this fandom./For Maid Sama CC Mei: Gratitude/Sesuai sama tema-nya gak?


Discalimer : Maid-sama is not mine

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Family

Character : Usui.T & Misaki.A

Warning : AT, OOC, Drabble

Kazuma House Production proudly present…

My Wonderful Wife

.

.

.

.

.

Srek…

Tumpukan kertas itu jatuh ke atas meja. Terampar ke mana-mana. Tidak peduli bahwa orang di depannya menatapnya dengan takut. Misaki Ayuzawa, ketua tim kreatif dari sebuah perusahaan mode di Jepang ini, kini menjadi amat sibuk dengan posisi barunya di perusahaan itu.

"Bisa ganti modelnya? Terlalu ribet dengan selera orang-orang yang _sangat_ simpel," katanya pada sang sekretaris, Yukimura Shouichirou, yang ada di hadapannya.

"I- iya, Ayuzawa-sama," kata Yukimura.

Yukimura berjalan meinanggalkan ruangan atasannya itu dengan membawa model-model pakaian yang tadi ia ajukan pada Misaki.

Misaki menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. "Huft…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" kata seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ialah Misaki.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang memakai sebuah celemek, Usui Takumi, suami dari Misaki.

Usui adalah seorang _chef_ di salah satu restoran yang ada di Tokyo. Laki-laki _blaster_-an Jepang-Inggris ini sudah dua tahun menjadi suami Misaki. Ia sangat sabar menghadapi sifat Misaki yang emosian, dan kadang kala ia menjahili istrinya itu.

"Ya, begitulah." Misaki menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Aaaa~ sepertinya enak ya, menjadi sepertimu, Usui," kata Misaki menatap suaminya yang sedang memotong sayuran.

"Enaknya?" tanya Usui yang tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ya, kau hanya memasak terus dan lagi, kau semakin memiliki banyak _fans_," kata Misaki, "para pelayan itu." Nadanya terdengar agak mencibir Usui.

Usui terkekeh. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Apa iya?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Usui tidak membalas. Ia menuangkan makanan yang sudah matang ke piring bawa piring itu ke meja makan beserta dua mangkuk nasi.

"Selamat makan!" ucap mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin. Ia menatap keseluruhan tubuhnya yang terpantul di cermin. Wanita. Ya, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti menyatakan kalau dia adalah seorang wanita. Tapi, ia sendiri merasa, ia tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Usui yang tahu-tahu ada di belakangnya.

"Eh." Misaki menatap mata suaminya melalui cermin itu. "Aku hanya berpikir, kalau aku tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku tidak bisa masak dan juga berdandan. Tidak seperti Subaru, ia bisa melakukan segalanya," katanya, "kau seperti istri dan aku suami. Hahaha…" Misaki tertawa hampa.

Usui memeluk Misaki dari belakang. Ditumpukannya berat kepalanya di pundak kiri Misaki. Sambil memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma yang keluar dari tubuh istrinya, ia berkata, "Walaupun kau sampai berpikir seperti itu, kau tetap istriku. Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan."

"Kau hebat bisa memegang jabatan yang cukup tinggi yang biasanya dipegang oleh para pria. Dan kau juga, tidak peduli siapapun orangnya, kau menolong mereka walaupun kau harus sampai babak belur karena berkelahi. Kau adalah seorang istri yang hebat."

"_I love my wonderful wife._"

**Tuhan itu menciptakan manusia berpasangan agar saling melengkapi. Bukan kah itu yang dinamakan **_**seimbang**_**?**

**The End**

**Hai Hai Hai!**

**Saya Kazu, dari Fandom Naruto yang berlibur di Fandom ini. Salam Kenal :)**

**Saya baru di sini, jadi kalau masih ada banyak ke-OOC-an, saya mohon bimbingannya.**

**Seinget saya, saya bikin ide awal gak kaya gini deh. Tapi gak tahu kenapa, jadinya kaya gini. Hahahah…**

**Makasi buat Maria Gabriella yang udah ngasih tahu karakter Subaru. Makasi ya :)**

**Review Please?**

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat**

**Finished at:**

**03.15 P.M. (WIB)**

**Monday, May 02, 2011**

**Published at:**

**08.30 P.M. (WIB)**

**Friday, May 14, 2011**

**My Wonderful Wife © Kazuma House Production ® 2011**


End file.
